Love is Blind
by Fanfic NaruHina Indonesia
Summary: Cinta tak kenal dunia, cinta tak kenal bahasa,cinta tak kenal rupa, cinta tak kenal Alam, cinta hanya kenal hati kita yang bicara.


**Love is Blind**

**Author: Hyuuga Ai**  
**Ganre: Fantasy, Romance, Angst**  
**Ranting: T**  
**Pairing: NaruHina**  
**Dislamer: mereka hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, tanda bac****a salah, alur kecepetan, dll.**

* * *

Summary: Cinta tak kenal dunia, cinta tak kenal bahasa,cinta tak kenal rupa, cinta tak kenal Alam, cinta hanya kenal hati kita yang bicara.

Chapter 1

Matahari bersinar terang di atas langit, awan putih menghiasi langit biru yang sedang cerah, Hari ini adalah hari pertama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang seperti matahari dan mata biru samudranya yang indah, menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo tepatnya di sebuah desa konoha, desa yang damai, ramah, dan menyenangkan, seorang laki-laki pindahan dari Iwagakure karna Alasan Harus bersikap mandiri, dan Harus membanggakan keluarga Namikaze, keluarga terpandang dan terkaya di jepang. Yap, dialah Namikaze Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dan sekarang harus mengganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, demi kemulusan dan sempurna sebagai seorang anak manja menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana, yang tidak terurus bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk dia tempati di Konoha. Bukan karna dia tidak punya apartemen yang megah di Konoha tapi lagi-lagi karna harus mandiri.  
Ckleek... BLAGG... Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan kasar hingga debu-debu yang ada di sana bertebaran.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Ya ampun, tempat ini kotor dan berantakan sekali bagaimana aku bisa betah di sini dan disini juga aku tidak punya teman, Huh, dasar Ayah memang kejam, keterlaluan, menyebalkan, dan tidak sayang anaknya". Gerutu Naruto tidak jelas sambil masuk membawa koper-koper dan tas-tasnya sendirian (hem malang sekali).

"hem sekarang aku harus bersih-bersih, itu sangat mengerikan,". Keluh Naruto, lalu bersih bersih dari mengepel, mencuci, menyapu halaman dan memotong rumput sampai seharian penuh dan akhirnya selesai pada malam hari.

"Hah, aku lelah sekali, aku ingin istirahat besok pun aku harus pergi ke sekolah sendirian, sungguh mengerikan andai saja ada orang yang menemaniku di sini". Gerutu Naruto sambil berbaring di sopa, yang tidak sadar telah mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya iya ucapkan

Eeeeek... Blagg...  
Tiba-tiba jendela terbuka sendiri yang serontak membuat Naruto kaget. Dengan langkah gemetar Naruto menghampiri jendela itu lalu melihat keluar jendela, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana dengan cepat Naruto menutup jendela lalu menguncinya, perasaan penakut Naruto mulai muncul, setelah merasakan pirasat yang tidak enak, lalu naruto mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.  
Wushh...  
Naruto semakin merasa takut setelah dia merasakan sesuatu yang lewat dengan cepat di belakangnya. Dengan tubuh yang gemeteran Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan tubuh yang masih bergetaran Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan menyelimuti dirinya perasaan tidak enak seperti bergejolak, lalu Naruto melihat sekeliling kamarnya berulang kali sampai dia terhenti melihat seluruh ruangan saat melihat sosok wanita memakai dress putih dan rambut indigo yang terurai dan menutupi wajahnya, keringat dingin seakan mengalir deras saat waniata itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, dan dalam sekejap langsung membuat Naruto Pingsan.

=》》》o0o《《《=

KRIIINNGGG...  
Alarmpun berbunyi membuat Naruto terbangun dengan malas lalu mematikan alarm dan pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah itu Naruto memakai seragam yang membuatnya terlihat gagah, ingatan semalam masih ada namun Naruto bersikap biasa saja. Lalu dia membereskan kamarnya dan membuat sarapan untuknya, lalu mulai beranjak pergi kesekolah barunya KHS sekolah ternama di tokyo dengan jalan kaki karna tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dan juga tidak ada ongkos untuk taxi.

Dengan langkah gagah seorang Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang Uzumaki Naruto membuat wanita langsung terpana dengan mata yang Love_Love itu saat melihat Naruto. Di sekolah Naruto masuk ke kelas XI B jurusan Ekonomi, saat dia masuk semua siswi langsung terpesona oleh Naruto, namun dia juga mendapat tatapan tajam dari seoran laki-laki bergaya rambut emo dan berwarna Hitam menatap dinggin pada Naruto.

Sekolah terasa menyebalkan itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang dia sedang duduk di kursi dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, sekarang dia merasa sangat membutuhkan teman, teman yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, menemaninya dan membantunya mandiri, tampa di sadari sepasang mata lavender memerhatikannya.

Sekolah sudah selesai dan sekarang dia pulang keapartemennya dengan langkah gontai

"Hah, baru satu hari aku tinggal disini aku sudah merasa bosan. Apa tidak ada orang yang berhati baik yang mau menemaniku tinggal diapartemen membosankan ini," Keluh Naruto

"Aku mau ko," Tiba-tiba Ada suara lembut dari belakang Naruto dan membuat langsung berkeringat dingin lalu menenggok kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah dan...

"Ha_ha_han_tu..." Blug... Dalam sekejap Naruto pingsan saat melihat hantu itu.

"Aduh kepalaku pusing". Akhirnya Naruto sadar dari pingsannya, lalu duduk di sopa sambil menonton tv dengan perasaan yang tidak enak

"Sebenernarnya apa yang terjadi ya?, kepalaku pusing sekali," Naruto terus memindah-mindahkan saluran tv yang membosankan

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi," tiba-tiba suara lembut tadi terdengar di telinga Naruto yang serontak membuatnya kaget dan melihat asal suara tersebut dengan gerakan patah patah

"Ha_ha_han..." tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto di potong oleh hantu itu

"Hei, sudahlah jangan bersikap seperti itu memangnya aku terlihat mengerikan ?, Akukan tidak jahat," Ucapnya yang masih menunduk

"La_lalu apa urusanmu kenapa kau menggangguku ?" Balas Naruto gugup

"Akukan hanya ingin menemanimu, aku sudah lama sekali tinggal disini sendirian dan juga waktu itu kau bilang ingin punya teman," Jelasnya

"Eh, tapi masa harus hantu, akukan takut apa lagi kau selalu menunduk begitu, itu membuatku gugup". Gerutu Naruto

Hantu wanita itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya, dan menampilkan wajahnya yang jelita dengan dua mata lavendernya rambut indigonya yang indah dan juga manis.

"Kau_kau_kau cantik," Naruto terlihat gugup saat melihat wajah hantu itu yang menawan

TBC...


End file.
